Happy New Baby!
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: She knew her friends loved her, but this was a shock. Or that time Octavia an Raven bickered for so long about who got to throw the baby shower for Baby #2 that they end up almost running out of time to throw it at all. BellarkeFicWeek Day 5:Surprise Party Au & Day 7: Clarke is pregnant.


"No I get to" "NO I Get to" was all Clarke and Bellamy had been hearing for the past 3 and a half month. Ever since they came home from their 5-month appointment that revealed the gender of their second child, Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake had been arguing about who would get so throw their future niece's baby shower. Octavia argued that since Raven threw the last one she should have the honor, while Raven would counter that she was going to be this one's Godmother so she should be able to throw it.

Bellamy was at his wit's end, having to constantly hear them going back and forth. Clarke had immediately refused to give any sort of opinion, claiming she was busy enough making a human being that she couldn't possibly have any opinion as to who threw the party for said human. As for his own opinion, Bellamy didn't really care as long as both Clarke and their daughter would be safe. He couldn't give an opinion either, lest the other brunette get mad at him. Which would not bode well for his safety, since Raven was a rocket scientist and Octavia was his younger sister. Either way he was screwed.

By the time Clarke was nearing the end of her pregnancy, everything was done. The nursery painted and decorated, the name picked out, her older brother told time and time again that a new baby does not mean they wouldn't love him any less, the only thing was the dreaded baby shower. And the two women were still arguing about who would get to throw it. What they didn't know was they were about to be out of time.

The big group was having a lazy evening at Clarke and Bellamy's home, just an easy movie night featuring movies they had all seen a hundred times since Clarke was constantly having to get up to pee or move around. Raven and Octavia had been banned from arguing at the get go of their evening and everyone had brought a variety of snacks for themselves to eat so as not to deal with Clarke's odd food cravings.

They were half way through their second movie when Clarke suddenly felt something wet and warm around her legs. She had been having a few back and stomach aches that day but hadn't thought much of it. But then she looked down and realized that her water had broken and she was having the baby today.

"BELL! The baby is coming. I think my water just broke." Clarke all but shouted at her husband. The house was then in a flurry of motions and various levels of freak-outs as everyone tried to help and stay out of the way all at once. Monty ran to Bellamy and Clarke's room to grab their overnight bags that Clarke had packed a few weeks ago while Raven and Octavia grabbed Clarke and Bellamy's coats for them as well as his car keys, handing them in turn to the not so calm eldest Blake. Bellamy was helping Clarke off the couch and to the car while also taking his wallet, keys, and both their coats. Once parents were in the car and headed to the hospital, the rest of the group promising to be right behind them minus Jasper and Harper who volunteered to stay behind and watch Wells incase he awoke and bring him in the next morning, they all looked around and a curse was heard from one of the women.

"Well shit, we never got around to throwing the baby shower." Raven cursed, her realization bringing everyone to attention.

"You're right. We were always too busy arguing that we never got around to hosting it and now its too late. The baby is coming." Octavia remarked.

"It might not be too late. What if we surprise them with a shower when the three of them come home after all is said and done?"

"So a surprise party post birth baby shower? I like it."

"Awesome, how about we just work together on it since we both have important roles in this kid's life. Guys can you help us get decorations and food here tomorrow." Raven responded before turning to the group of guys who were standing around and ordered them.

Monty, Miller, Lincoln and Wick all nodded before huddling in a small circle akin to that of a football team to plan out who got what decorations and food. Octavia and Raven were going to be on actual decorating duty with whatever the boys brought in the next day as well as ensuring that the family was not let out too early. Jasper and Harper were to remain babysitters of the eldest Blake offspring.

* * *

The next day found the group of friends rotating visiting the proud parents and baby Lilly and filling the Blake house with decorations and food for the surprise shower tomorrow. Jasper and Harper had brought Wells up to stay with Bellamy Saturday morning and then picked him up that evening to stay with his maternal grandparents for the next few days to allow the parents to focus on Lilly solely her first few days at home.

However peaceful the hospital was for Clarke and Bellamy, after her 12-hour labor of course, the situation at the Blake home was the complete opposite. Octavia just about blew a gasket when they saw Monty attempt to bring his moonshine as a choice of drink and Raven almost killed Wick when he brought in new years decorations.

"I thought we could tape them to the wall and cross out Year and write Baby on it. You know like happy new baby." He attempted to reason under Raven's glare.

"Wick, you're lucky that it works because of Lilly's birth, but ever try that stupid of a move again and you're sleeping on the couch for a month." Raven countered coldly.

"Alright I'm going to Party City, they should have some other stuff. Sorry. Come on Monty, we can grab some different juices and sodas while we're out."

Once the two dunderheads were out of the house, Raven and Octavia started ordering Miller and Lincoln around on where to hang the few decorations they could use as well as picking up a bit of the clutter and then piling the large amount of presents for the child. Clarke and Lilly were expected to be discharged about 1pm the next day so Raven and Octavia told their guest list to arrive about 12, knowing some would get there 12:30ish allowing everyone time to hide and surprise the parents.

* * *

"Clarke and Bellamy are going to flip when they see everything," Octavia beamed as she and Raven took in the finished product. The kitchen and living room were fully decorated with many various shades of pink as well as Wick's original decorations since he began complaining of wasting money if they didn't use it. Any food that needed to be refrigerated was already stowed away and everything else was covered and in place. All they needed now was the family.

"Alright everyone in places. Bellamy and Clarke just left the hospital." Raven shouted at the party guests to start hiding before dimming the lights. The family had picked a house relatively close to Boston Memorial since that was where Clarke worked as a doctor, so Raven knew that they could be home in a matter of minutes.

The next few minutes ticked by quietly until finally the door clicked open and Bellamy escorted his tired wife and brand new daughter into his home to welcome Lilly home for the first time, when suddenly.

"SURPRISE!" A large group of people suddenly shouted and appeared out of thin air, startling the family. Wells broke away from his grandmother's hold and ran towards his parents.

"Momma, Daddy. We surprise you?" their four year old asked them, blinking up at them with big brown eyes that could rival his father's.

Bellamy crouched down to his son, and doppelganger's, eye level, "You sure did bud. Do you know who planned this?"

"Aunty Tavia and Aunty Raven have been saying they planned this. Just like they been awguing about it lately."

Bellamy smiled and ruffled Wells's hair before standing and helping Clarke into the living room where apparently a large mound of presents as well as all their friends and family were beginning to gather for the surprise, belated baby shower.

"We're sorry we fought so long on who would throw Lilly's baby shower but then when you were in the hospital we had the idea of throwing a belated surprise one together. I hope that's okay?" Raven murmured to the tired mother on the couch as she walked closer, the sleeping babe apparently not woken by the loud noise earlier.

"It's alright Rae, this was really sweet of you guys. Makes it that much more special that the both of you planned it together." Clarke replied with a smile.

The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch. Miller had surprisingly made little cookies that had Baby Lilly Blake written on them in icing. Bellamy and Clarke actually found the Happy New Baby balloons and banner charming and funny, causing Wick's ego to grow slightly at their comments. After a few hours, Raven and Octavia were shooing the guests away so that Bellamy and Clarke could enjoy the evening. After a hug to Wells, their son was back to spending the night with Abby and Jake while the rest of their friends were loading all the gifts given to Lilly in the nursery as Bellamy collapsed onto the couch next to Clarke, who was rocking the little girl.

"Your friends are exhausting," he sighed.

"Sure they are, about as exhausting as your friends. But still it was a sweet idea" Clarke replied as she traced a finger lightly down her daughter's face.

"Yes it was. How is she doing?"

"Still sound asleep surprisingly. She'll probably wake up and demand food in a little bit. She's a good sleeper this one, just like Wells was."

"I sure hope so. Wells was able to withstand sleeping through a classic Monty and Jasper visit just fine. Seems we have good sleeping genes, Princess."

"That or our kids think our friends are boring from the get go."

Bellamy laughed before pressing soft kiss to Clarke's temple and holding both her and their daughter close, not wanting to trade this moment for anything in the world.


End file.
